Aran Ryan vs Dudley
Aran Ryan vs Dudley is a battle by The Sayain Jedi! Description PUNCH OUT VS STREET FIGHTER! SEASON 1 EPISODE 16! Ireland and Britain have had a massive rivalry for hundreds of years and today we will end it with a boxing match! Fight The boxing arena was all but sold out, Aran and Dudley walked into the middle of the arena as hundreds upon thousands of audience members shouted in excitement for the battle they were just about to watch, but most of these people were fans were of Dudley. Dudley was about to tap Aran's glove but the Irishman then said "Your wimpy little punches won't even faze me, Brit!" FIGHT! Dudley was the first to attack as done a lunging punch, Aran lunged backwards dodging the attack and then began prancing around. Dudley began throwing a flurry of punches to Aran, Ryan dodged each and every punch and retaliated with a stern punch to Dudley's nose making him reel backwards in pain. Dudley regained his composure and done his Jet Upper, this attack finally hit Ryan right in his chin launching the Irishman into the air. Dudley followed after the stunned Aran and slammed him downwards knocking him on his back, Ryan jumped up from the ground almost instantly as he then elbowed Dudley in the face causing blood to drip from his nose. Ryan followed after the stumbling Englishman and headbutted him straight in the face knocking him on his back, Ryan deciding to break the rules he pulled Dudley's leg and threw him to the ropes of the ring. Ryan then began assaulting Dudley's ribs cracking one at a time, Aran then smashed his head right in the Englishman's face causing a massive cut to appear on his forehead. The ref desperately tried to pull Aran off but the cheating boxer didn't budge, Aran then pushed the Ref off him and then punched Dudley in the face sending him out of the ring and onto the wall. Aran ran after the stunned Dudley and began slapping the poor boxer in the head with his Glove Mace spraying blood onto the ground, Aran then stepped on Dudley's chest smashing his other ribs to shards of bones! Ryan then smashed the metal wall to pieces with a kick and then threw Dudley out of the hole sending him crashing into the street, Aran landed to the limp Dudley and grabbed him by his collar. Using every single bit of strength The Cheating Irishman began battering the stunned Englishman with the hand that had a horse shoe in his glove breaking every part of his face, Aran then threw Dudley against a brick wall and then threw his Glove with a Horse Shoe in it at Dudley's face! KO! When this glove impacted with Dudley's face it splattered his whole head into nothing but a bloody mush making The Englishman's headless corpse fall to it's side, "Oh Shite!" Aran said as he ran away just before the Police arrived! Conclusion And the winner is: Aran Ryan!Category:The sayain Jedi